


Back to Your Heart

by Jasmine_Shigeru



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_Shigeru/pseuds/Jasmine_Shigeru





	Back to Your Heart

Back to your Heart  
Duo Maxwell held his pale lover in his arms.  
“I love you, Quatre. Do you love me too?”  
No answer. The blond pulled away and ran into a taller boys arms.  
“I love you Trowa.”  
“I love you too, Quatre.”  
Duo’s heart froze.

Duo woke up. Ever since he and Quatre broke up the same dream came to play every night. Duo looked down at his wrist to see three scars. He held his breath. It had only been a month and he had tried to kill himself three times. And every time he was saved by Wu Fei or Heero. He just wished his world would just come to an end.

Duo closed his eyes. (Why didn’t I tell him that I loved him when I had the chance?) He laid back on his arms and looked at the ceiling. Quatre snuck into the room and laid down beside him.  
“Hi, Duo-Chan.”  
Duo opened his eyes. His eyes were dark. (I’m dreaming again he’s not really here…) His thoughts were stopped by a gentle kiss on his neck.

Duo woke up to see that his visitor was only there for the night. Duo knew that someone was there from the warm sheets. (He’s gone. Back to Trowa. That bastard.) Duo walked over to his window and saw two boys playing in the yard. The taller boy picked up the other teen and carried him inside. (Off to their room. I better get out of here…) Duo got dressed and stormed out of the house. Wu Fei and Heero looked at each other. They got up and left as well. The traffic was hectic, the two silent pilots arrived too late to save their friend from getting drunk and getting screwed. They found a drunk Duo, shirt unbuttoned and legs wide open.

Three pilots stumble into the door. One drunk and the other two tired. It took a long time to get their braided friend out of the bar. Quatre came downstairs.  
“Duo?” What’s wrong with him?”  
“Hn,” Was the only reply the shortest pilot received.  
“Please tell me what is going on.”  
“Hi, babe.”  
Quatre looked down into dazed violet eyes.  
“Duo?”  
Duo stood up and looked Quatre straight in the eye.  
“Ai shiteru, Quatre-Chan.”  
The braided pilot passed out. Quatre held his breath. (Was he just saying that because he’s drunk or does he really mean it?) Quatre just stood there unable to speak.

Duo laid in bed with a serious hangover. He could barely think. He wanted to remember what happened last night but he couldn’t. All he remembered was ending up in a bar. He tossed the thought aside and decided to concentrate more on the pounding of his head. He began to sit up. His stomach ached and he fell over. Surprisingly there was a bucket there. After he was done he looked up to see Quatre's angelic face staring at him with loving eyes. Duo laid back down.  
“You’re no angel. You’re just a figment of my imagination.”  
With those words, Duo fell to sleep.

Quatre froze at the cold words. He knew he was no angel, he also knew what Duo meant. He laid next to Duo and wrapped his arms around the half-dead pilot.  
“I love you too Duo.”  
The next few days, Duo was livelier, he was back to his old self. Heero liked it but at the same time hated it. Duo being his old self meant bugging the hell out of him. Heero looked over at the braided idiot laying on the bed head and braid over the side.  
“So what ya say? Come with me and Q to the karaoke bar.”  
“No”  
“Trowa’s coming”  
“No”  
“Fine”  
(I’m sick of askin’ him. I’ve been askin’ him all day.) Duo got up and left the room. He knocked at Quatre and Trowa’s bedroom door.  
“You two ready yet? Or are you screwing around?”  
“Duo,” Quatre scowled coming out of the room his face halfway red from blushing. Trowa soon followed and they were on their way to the bar. Once, there Duo immediately got on stage and began to sing to the Backstreet Boys “Back to your Heart” As he sang, he looked directly into Quatre’s aqua eyes.  
The song ended and Duo looked deeper into Quatre’s eyes for a reaction. He did not care whether the reaction was positive or negative. There were tears in the pale boy's eyes. He was confused and he did not understand. Duo looked right at him while singing the song. Duo walked to his ex-lover and smiled.  
“Quatre. I love you”  
“Duo, I’m sorry but…”  
“I don’t want to hear it.”  
The braided teen closed his eyes. He walked out of the bar. He looked up at the sky as it began to rain.  
“Duo?”  
Duo turned around and behind him stood Quatre. The pale bishonen hugged the braided boy.  
“Quatre I know who you love. Go to him. I waited too long to tell you how I felt.”  
“Duo I always knew how you felt. I’m an empathy remember. I just didn’t believe that that love could or would last this long.”  
“Duo?”  
“Heero?”  
The chestnut haired pilot turned around to see Heero standing by his bike. Duo paused he knew he had to choose from Heero or Quatre. He loved them both. Heero was the reason he was back to his usual self. Quatre was the reason he was so miserable in the first place but he knew Quatre would sacrifice his own happiness to make him happy.


End file.
